


Stone and Snow

by TheEagleGirl



Series: run away with me [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conversations by a fire, Drabble, F/M, Jon is sexually frustrated, Prompt: stone and snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: Only her touch can make his blood pound this way





	Stone and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Day three drabble for jonsadrabblefest

“I know it wasn’t the same,” Sansa tells him over the fire, her hand warm on his as she takes the horn of ale from his. “Me being Alayne Stone. I wasn’t treated the way you were at all, and I was only Alayne for a short while. You were a Snow your whole life.”

“I wasn’t treated badly,” Jon assures her, but Sansa shoots him a look so disbelieving Jon almost laughs. “I wasn’t,” he insists. “Once I went to the wall I realized just how well I was treated, as the bastard son of a Lord who cared for me and housed me in his home, along with you…” he trails off, clearing his throat. “And Robb, Arya, Bran, Rickon. Most lords barely even acknowledge their bastards.”

Sansa’s eyes, when they find Jon’s, are warm beyond belief. There’s a soft flutter in Jon’s chest when she leans forward, and the flutter doesn’t cease until her lips have met his cheek.

“I’m glad he did,” she says. “Our lives would have been poorer for not knowing you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like that? Let me know in the comments :)


End file.
